Nyssa Sara Tumblr Prompts
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Just some random prompts originally posted on Tumblr.


Assorted Nyssa Sara Tumblr Prompts

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Wounds

Nyssa opened her eyes, the harsh glare from the African sun making her see spots. The pain from earlier was still there, now a dull throbbing compared to the sheer agony earlier. One of the guards had gotten off a lucky shot as her blade ended his life. She had managed to reach the agreed upon extraction point a good three miles from the now deceased target's mansion, where Sara and a few other League members were waiting, but had passed out from the pain.

Now, as she became fully awake, she realized she was in the back of a jeep driving towards the coast and their final transportation back to Nanda Parbat.

A cool washcloth was placed on her head, Sara's face soon coming into view.

With the sun just overhead, Sara was haloed by the star, Nyssa's eyes gleaming as she took in the angelic sight of her lover.

"Ta-Er Sah-Fer..."

"Shh, don't talk. Just rest, Nyssa. It's my turn to take care of you," Sara murmured.

Nyssa nods in reply, closing her eyes once more and sleeps.

/

Nyssa is glaring at the wall, lips set in a firm line. "I am telling you, I feel fine," she muttered.

"Nyssa, you have three broken ribs and severe internal bleeding. You're lucky the bullet didn't ricochet inside your body! It's only been two days and you need at least two weeks of bed-rest before you can think of training, let alone taking on another mission!"

"I am fine, Sara," Nyssa replied. "I do not need to be coddled."

Sara sighed and held out her arm. "Touch my arm."

Nyssa reached upwards, her side screaming in pain as she did so. She gave a grunt of annoyance followed by a heavy sigh. "I...suppose I could do with a bit more rest."

"That's my girl. Now just relax and we can start on all the fun activities I've got planned for the day."

Nyssa gave a light groan at that, stopping at Sara's glare. "If I must."

A simple dip in one of her father's Lazarus Pits would have healed her just fine, she figured, but she also realized that her father would have none of that. No, she had to suffer the indignity of an invalid.

Still, she reasoned, staring at Sara's bare breasts a few minutes later, there were worse fates. She'd draw the line at spoon-feeding though.

Seeing Green

Sara glared at her current teacher. Elhaym Baptiste was five years older than her, with ten times the combat experience, and quite the knack for stealth. It wasn't her severe exercises that had Sara glaring, it wasn't the condescending way the scarred and callused woman spoke down to her, no, the reason for Sara's glare was the quite obvious lust-filled gaze her teacher was directing towards Nyssa.

Nyssa had introduced Sara to her latest instructor with a more than familiar tone in her voice, which started Sara's jealousy. It was childish and petty, especially since it was Nyssa's bed she usually ended up in after a successful lesson, but Sara couldn't help herself.

Nyssa was worth the jealousy.

Still, Sara reigned in her feelings as she started the first of the nine katas Elhaym had been teaching her the past two weeks. It was second-nature by this point, so Elhaym stepped in and threw a punch, Sara dodging before retaliating with the eighth kata, just as Elhaym had drilled into her to do.

Back and forth they went, Sara now able to name all the stances and blows Elhaym was using along with being able to keep up with her speed. It was exhilirating and when the days instruction ended, Nyssa waiting for her at the edge of the fenced-off arena, Sara hung onto that feeling.

She heard Elhaym shout something in Arabic at the both of them but she wasn't quite fluent enough to know what exactly it meant. She felt Nyssa stiffen though, but that only lasted for a moment. Nyssa's right arm laced around her hip, bringing her closer.

"Let me give you my reward for showing such progress," Nyssa purred.

All jealousy fled from her mind as Nyssa kissed her.

Hours later, in the stillness of one in the morning, Sara opened her eyes as she felt Nyssa leave their bed.

"'yysa..." Sara murmured.

"Go back to sleep, dear one. I will return to your side in a moment."

"Okay."

So Sara goes back to sleep and doesn't give one thought to the incident until the next day.

Nyssa's knuckles are bruised.

"Nyssa, what happened?!"

Nyssa, for her part, looked as haughty as Sara had ever seen her, puffing out her chest a bit as she flashed a warm smile towards her. "Nothing Sara, just teaching a sow her place. Elhaym will no longer be your instructor. She has other duties to attend to and you are in need of my own personal instruction to complete your training."

Sara squeals and leaps into Nyssa's arms, her lover soon pressing her against the kitchen island, all dominance after a promise to refrain from missions until both hands are fully healed.

It isn't until six days later that Sara runs into Elhaym.

Her nose is broken in several places, a fractured leg and two black eyes completing the shattered beauty. Her fancy silk gi is no more, replaced with an itchy-looking cotton garb. Behind her trail several pigs, goats, and cows and in her arms is a large barrel, filled with feed for the animals that follow after her bare feet.

She'd have to ask Nyssa just what Elhaym had said, followed by several vigorous hours ruining their recently washed sheets.

Sara never felt jealous again.

Release

There was nothing of the father she loved in those coal black eyes as they burned through her.

Heretic, he had spouted, along with harsher words, but Nyssa endured them, not shirking from what he called her, owing up to all of it. She had made peace with her choice the moment she spoke those words to Tar-Er Sah-Fer.

No, she reminded herself, to Sara. That was her name now and forever more.

Talia was to his left, the barest trace of emotion on her face. Nyssa knew she would serve their father well. She would be the daughter Nyssa had been until this transgression.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Nyssa turned again to stare at her father, at the centuries of control and plotting, the genius and the terror he exerted and consumed.

"Only that I would release her again, if needed, and that I could face towards the west."

His anger cools as he takes in her sincerity, her acceptance of what awaits her stopping his rage. Unsheathing his sword, he positions her towards the horizon where the sun had just fallen, Talia forcing her to her knees.

Her sister's dagger is slicing along her throat. Her father's sword perforates her back.

There is an agony she's never experienced before, a frozen moment of incredible pain, before the moment shatters and she's engulfed in serenity.

"Sara..."

/

Talia suprreses her urge to wince as her father pulls the blade out of the corpse that had been her sister, a few observers moving to gather Nyssa's weapons. The dagger is swiftly consigned to liquid steel, the bow and arrows set to follow before her father raises a hand.

"Those are a message."

His eyes meet hers then and Talia nods.

"I will deliver."

/

Sara's fist strikes the bag for the fortieth time in the space of two minutes, enjoying the burn in her arms, the cool air of evening in Starling City a balm against her skin. She stops after two more punches and her eyes dart towards the ceiling. The cloth trails downwards, a woman at the end of it.

"Nyssa-" but then the mask is off and Sara has her staff in hand. "Talia!"

"I am not here to fight or to punish. You are free and will remain so. Father has accepted Nyssa's release of you."

Sara lowers the staff a few inches, dread filling her gut as Talia places an oaken box on the floor.

"A reminder of your freedom."

Sara doesn't pay any heed to the woman as she approaches the box, registers for the tiniest of moments Talia's exit as her fingers open the package.

A single arrow and Nyssa's bow.

A single scream turns into heavy sobs as she curls into herself, clutching the arrow tightly.

/

Everything is a blur from that night on.

A whirling mass of comfort from her friends and family, her body's agony as she pushes herself past her limits night after night, her memories rushing all around.

The blur continues until Slade Wilson reappears into her life. Into Ollie's life.

Diggle is struggling to breathe through four broken ribs, Helena near him nursing two fractured limbs. Ollie's barely standing, Merlyn on his knees. Roy is still fighting, but even with his strength it's not enough, Slade blasting him back with an impossibly fast kick.

Thea and Laurel have managed to run, Sara's gasping for breath, legs trembling as she pushes herself to go forward, to reach Ollie.

Merlyn's unconscious by the time she makes it to the two remaining combatants, Slade scoring a deep laceration across Ollie's chest followed by the crunch of bone as his palm connects with his right shoulder. Even as Slade does this, he dodges every one of Sara's attacks, retaliating with blow after blow with his own staff.

Ollie manages to land a strike of his own after Sara manages to redirect the thrust of Slade's sword to her own stomach. The pain latches onto her, draining her dry, but she's able to jam the arrow into his skin.

The splintering of the metal comes to her ears as he crushes it between his thumb and forefinger, withdrawing the sword with another smooth motion. A kick sends her over the edge of the roof, but she's able to see Ollie's successful blow to Slade's remaining eye with one of his darts.

Slade's anguish is the last thing she hears, a smirk on her lips as she falls and fades.

"Nyssa..."

/

Fingers are sifting through her hair, causing Sara to open her eyes.

A tight embrace, a soft inhalation as she nuzzles just above her right ear before moving back, allowing Sara to stare into those eyes she never thought she'd see again.

"I've been waiting," Nyssa murmurs. Sara just finds herself nodding, pressing her forehead against Nyssa's own.

"I'm home now," Sara replies, squeezing gently but pressing closer against Nyssa.

Nyssa nods, eyes watery as she takes in the eternity reflected from Sara's blue gaze.

She just hopes that Sara's seeing the same thing in her eyes and that she never has to release her again.

Some Call It Living

Felicity gulped as Nyssa stared at her.

Now there was a stare to give Moira Queen nightmares. "So, um, you've got your standard fiber wire network in every room in the house, which is better than anything you'll be able to get around Starling. The telecoms around here are total bandwidth hogs. But I can see that you want me to leave now. I'm going to leave now so please don't get upset that I'm rambling. I ramble, it's what I do. This one time in-"

But Nyssa cut her off with a raised hand. "I understand, Felicity. Sara and I thank you for your efforts and your friendship. I can see why my canary calls you cute."

Felicity gulped louder this time. "It was nothing! She was just back from the dead and then she was working out on the salmon ladder and I watched her. Are you mad? Please don't be mad."

Nyssa started chuckling at that, moving a tad closer to Felicity. "Intrigued, Ms. Smoak, and glad we could actually talk face to face. If Sara is up to it, I would make an offer of my bed."

"Sure!" Felicity squeaked out, before flailing her arms about. "I mean, no...I mean I'm not...you two are gorgeous super women and all but I-I'm leaving."

Nyssa nodded, dark eyes gleaming as they roved up and down Felicity's retreating figure as the blond stepped over a few boxes until the front door shut swiftly, leaving Nyssa alone.

"Do I need to be worried?" Nyssa turned towards the sound of her wife's voice, watching her descend from the top of the stairs, drinking in the sight of her.

"Of course not. Besides, you are the one who suggested she set up our internet."

"So I did. Were you serious about the offer?"

Sara's arms are around Nyssa's waist now and she nods, embracing her wife and nuzzling in the slight crook above her right ear, breathing in her freshly washed scent from her post-workout shower. "Are you considering it?"

"Let's just say I know what to get you for your birthday," Sara replied. "So that's the internet and phone lines set up. What's next on the list?"

"I suppose our first home-cooked meal. Which I will be providing."

Sara's features sharpened at that, lips pouting. "I made sure to follow your instructions when stripping that deer."

"But managed to char the meat and miss a few batches of fur. I felt like a cat with hairballs."

"It was my first time cooking in the wild!"

"Don't worry darling, I'll teach you how to cook a proper meal. It's all part of this domestic trial, is it not?"

"Some people just call it living, Nyssa."

"It's beginning to grow on me, now sit and allow me to cook."

Sara did so, motioning towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget the apron."

"I refuse to wear it. I am not a housewife."

"That's kind of what you're becoming, Nyssa."

"I'll look ridiculous."

But the pout intensifies and Nyssa sighs, grabbing the overly cheery sunshine-emblazoned apron Mr. Lance and Mrs. Lance had provided last Christmas.

Living, it seems, was not without it's own battles to fight and battles to lose, the former heir to the demon thinks as she starts to cook, making sure to loudly point out the proper way to prepare meat.

She's sure Sara will make her pay for her jibe later, but now just focuses on the task at hand and ignores the simpering yokel of a grin plastered on the apron.

Bind Them

Felicity notices things.

It's part of what makes her a brilliant hacker. It's also what makes her motor mouth rev again and again as she can't help but comment about these observations.

So when she spies the gold band with the gleaming sapphire around Sara's necklace, she can't help herself.

"What's with the ring? Not that I'm judging because hello coke-bottled rims here."

"A reminder of what I left behind," Sara replied.

Felicity doesn't comment on the wistful tone in her friend's voice, biting down on her lip to stop an artillery barrage of words to rain down from her mouth.

She simply nods and goes off on a tangent about the stupid names the villains they run into give themselves in the relative silence of the Arrow Cave.

On second thought, Felicity thinks, they really should call it The Quiver.

/

Laurel's words pierce Sara's ears as she plods towards Ollie's lair, the image of Nyssa's agony as she lay in her arms etched in her eyes.

The headquarters is empty and Sara's glad for it, easily swiping the vodka from Ollie's not so secure island crate. Taking a heavy swig, Sara plops herself down in Felicity's chair, resting her head on the cool metal until a noise several minutes later causes her to turn.

Felicity is holding both hands up, moving closer. "I'm not here to judge. You just went through a sucky day and I know what that's like. I know I'm the last person with any right to say this but I'll listen if you...if you need someone to vent to."

"Cute...how is it possible for one person to be so cute?" Felicity blushes and Sara continues, her fingers closing around the ring. "I thought I was finally home, that I had found my way back to what I had lost. But I'm still...the way she looked at me..."

Felicity moves to sit beside her, arm wrapping around her shoulder, lightly nudging her to continue.

Sara took a swift swig, letting the alcohol burn down her throat before speaking.

"When Nyssa first taught me the bow, she had me aim towards the first star I saw. I ended up tangling my fingers in the string and dropping the arrow. She didn't get angry, didn't tell me I was clumsy, she just hugged me and whispered that the star I had chosen was going to fall from the sky. I thought she was just trying to soothe me but then, after our fourth mission together, she gave me the ring. It was the first time I saw her look scared." More alcohol followed. "How I could I say no? I thought about leaving the ring when I left Nanda Parbat, knew I couldn't wear it on my finger anymore, but I couldn't just abandon my star either." Sara sighed at that, tugging sharply and breaking the leather necklace as she brought the ring to the table, placing it down. "Stupid of me, to think I'd get a home again. I had two and now I have nothing."

"You have us, you have your family, you have the salmon ladder."

Sara gave a drunken chuckle at that, taking another swig as she turned to look at Felicity.

"Still want to listen?" Felicity just nods and watches as Sara finished off the bottle. "I'll need more alcohol."

/

Nyssa is silently crying by the time Sara passes out from exhaustion and too much alcohol, the other blond covering her in a spare jacket, Nyssa's fists clenching at the sight but she doesn't act. She simply observes, waiting for the moment for the other woman to leave the room.

Once she does, it's a moment's work to land beside Sara and take her in her arms.

She just stays staring at the woman she loves until the Arrow's aide returns. Steeling herself, Nyssa turns and addresses her.

"I am taking her to her father's home. I will not harm anyone. I will not kill anyone. Knowing all this, will you permit me to leave with her?"

The blond's face is pale, parts of her trembling while her core remains solid as she nods.

Nyssa nods in return and leaves with Sara nestled close, her mate's weight nothing as she heads towards the police officer's home. Easily bypassing the man's locks through the second story window, Nyssa ensures the two are alone as she sets Sara on her old bed.

"I will return, my canary. This isn't good-bye."

Sara murmurs something Nyssa can't quite make out, the assassin placing a swift kiss to Sara's temple before leaving.

She will have to confront her father, to plead, to beg, to put an end to the life she has known since her earliest memory. It will be painful, this release she's heading to, but she knows with a level of clarity all her meditation had never given her that this is the right course as the night howls around her as she walks towards her present and leaves her future behind.


End file.
